


REUNION

by hoe_sehun



Category: kim nam joon - Fandom, rm - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Gen, Idol Jeon Jungkook, Idol Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Idol Kim Namjoon | RM, Idol Kim Seokjin | Jin, Idol Kim Taehyung | V, Idol Min Yoongi | Suga, Idol Park Jimin (BTS), Idols, idol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 02:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoe_sehun/pseuds/hoe_sehun
Summary: When meeting him again was as painful as leaving him...Prompt: If you're under him, you ain't gettin' over him.





	REUNION

It wasn’t the first time you’ve seen him but the butterflies in your stomach made it feel that way. Somehow seeing him reminded you of how sure you were that the last time that you saw him would truly be the last time you would have to say goodbye to each other, The last time you’d have to leave him.

Nam Joon was quietly sipping champagne from his flute absent-mindedly drawing circles on the counter of the open bar. The only reason he was in the gala letting the music consume him instead of moping in his room was that the boys dragged him and the management thought that him making an appearance after the break-up would be a good idea. 

He heard rumours of you attending the gala but rumours also swirled around that you were already rebounding in Paris with a French actor, your supposedly new boo. It wasn’t like Nam Joon believed those rumours anyway. Instead, he just sat at the counter alone while the rest of the group was scattered around the huge ballroom.

Ever since your breakup, the media couldn’t get a hold of you. There were no shots or sightings leaving your fans quietly speculating. It was like you vanished except for your stories on social media teasing your upcoming album.

Your fans were eagerly waiting for your break up album to drop, they were your best work anyway. You were notorious for breaking the hearts of men and women alike. It seemed like you would never truly settle down.

But when a certain Korean heartthrob came into your life it seemed like he was it for you. Your family and friends had never seen you so happy and both the fandoms were extremely happy about the news of you two finally dating after months of rumours and countless sightings.

But that all proved to be too good to be true when a certain “We need to tell you something,” video trended on youtube marking the end of your romance.

“Is this seat taken?” You ask hesitantly, not even remembering walking up to him. Perhaps it was because you felt the same pull you always felt towards him. Joon nodded when he snapped out of his daze, eyes widening slightly when he realized it was you.

Your heart skipped a beat when you saw him wearing the matching necklace that you got him. You subconsciously touched your chest where the necklace hid, closely tucked behind your dress.

“Still got it?” You gesture towards the koala necklace. 

“I couldn’t get it out of my mind even when I tried to get rid of it. It seems like the more I try to forget about it, the more I miss it and am reminded of how much I love it just like this one person I know.” He said turning to face you. Instead of laughing it off, which was your first instinct you were distracted by his face.

Nam Joon was gorgeous, his cheeks were flushed perhaps due to the alcohol. His chocolate eyes were looking with the same intensity while his long fingers swirled his glass. His hair was now dyed purple and a few rebel strands were falling on his forehead, you couldn’t help but notice because it was your favourite colour.

When your eyes met you felt everything all over again, the butterflies of giddiness as he looked at you like you are the only person in the planet, the joy, the loss, the pain, and the love you were too afraid to express. The three words which would’ve led you into his arms instead of being alone and dateless.

“One vodka cranberry Please,” You ordered with a smile shifting your gaze away from him. choosing to drown in alcohol rather than regret. Like always you pulled away choosing to hide.

***

Nam Joon felt goosebumps whenever you snuck a glance at him. You looked sinfully beautiful when you laughed at something Yoon-gi said. The alcohol in your system lets you loosen up and have fun. The group members were surrounded around you. A small smirk appeared on your face while your eyes light up with mischief as you narrated something that he couldn’t hear. Your hands were moving animatedly and your eyes shifted towards Nam Joon, your eyes meeting his eyes, your gaze burning him.

As your hand rested on Jimin’s shoulder Nam Joon didn’t feel jealous, he knew you were better than that but instead he felt empty whenever he realized that you weren’t by his side anymore.

The boys took the news of you two breaking up really hard because even though the time with them was short, they were all entranced by your magnetic personality. Although they never said anything about it Joon always thought that perhaps they too blamed him for losing you just like he blames himself. wondering if you would’ve stayed if he fought harder.

Maybe he doesn’t deserve you and maybe you were right. That… you weren’t meant to be. Nam Joon told himself that he made his peace with the fact that your happily ever after wasn’t his to share.

***

You wondered if you were dreaming when you felt his warm lips on yours as you devoured each other. You prayed that it wasn’t a dream and when you opened your eyes you would see his dimpled smile and his beautiful face instead of your ceiling like you have been for the past few months.

Your prayers were answered when Nam Joon cupped your cheeks in his hands savouring the feeling of holding you. Any plans of keeping a distance from you were thrown out of the window when your cold hands trailed along his chest making him shiver with pleasure. The familiarity of this situation made both your hearts burst with joy.

Perhaps he lost balance or it was intentional somehow you both stumbled on the bed. His large warm body was covering and warming your smaller, colder one. You pulled him closer to you as you interlocked your legs on his waist, your arms roaming free leaving a burning trail behind. You trapped him and he never wanted to be free.

You pulled away from him slightly to peck him on the forehead silently telling him I love you and I’m sorry hoping he would understand. You opened your mouth to say those words but Nam Joon’s lips were covering yours in response, jumbling all your thoughts making you forget everything but him.

You started warming up and your brain started turning into mush. You pushed him gently, silently giggling at his startled expression “If you’re under him you ain’t gettin’ over him,” You sang silently, your voice husky and sultry, making him want more. 

“Are you seriously quoting Dua Lipa right now?” Nam Joon chuckled shaking his head. Only you would say something like that.

“Nah, the only way I’m getting over him is like this,” You said ignoring his question as you flipped him over landing on top of him, straddling his hips.

***

You woke up to the sound of birds chirping. Your head was pounding and your throat was dry not because of the hangover but due to lack of sleep. You didn’t remember how you got here or how your limbs were tangled with a certain god of destruction. Nam Joon’s hands were wrapped around you tightly, his breath blowing below your ear.

You wanted to go to the bathroom but it seemed impossible without waking up Joon.

“Stay,” Nam Joon said softly as though he could read your mind, his voice deliciously deep and sleepy.

You turned and faced him burying your face in his chest hiding a huge grin on your face. As you slowly started to fall back asleep you mumbled an “I love you.” into his chest. 

“I love you too,” Joon said tightening his hold on you as you both snuggled closer.

He didn’t know what he had done to deserve the happiness he felt right now and he was sure that somebody already posted about your rekindled romance somewhere but right now he didn’t care about that. He was content to be in your arms again because he was home and so were you.


End file.
